


Captivity

by elinorofealdor



Series: Lily's Journeys [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Highlander: The Series, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorofealdor/pseuds/elinorofealdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Immortal Lily Connor's brief yet intense encounter with Loki, she thought her days of being imprisoned with and/or by demi-gods from other worlds might be coming to and end. She was wrong...<br/>Sequel to Extraction.<br/>Semi-AU for MCU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Connors is an Immortal, born in 1596 in Ireland but shortly after her sister's birth in 1598 the family moved to reunite with relatives in Scotland. After the death both of his first wife and her initial intended, she was betrothed to Duncan MacLeod before his untimely death. Distraught by the loss of a lifelong friend and husband-to-be, Lily and her sister traveled back to Ireland where they were both killed by marauders one night returning from a ball near Galway.
> 
> Lily awoke to her sister dead, and herself covered in blood, their bodies dumped off the side of the road. She was found by an immortal, Adamo, who claimed to be an Italian courtier travelling the isles. He was, in fact, Methos (the oldest living immortal, even then) and he took her under his care and tutelage. They fell in love, like you do, but Methos had never been with an immortal woman for more than a couple decades and Lily continually had a nagging feeling that Duncan was the man she was always intended for. When Lily received intelligence in the 1770s that Duncan was alive and immortal, she and Methos parted. However, due to other adventures, travels, events, etc, Lily didn't actually find Duncan until 1994. They reunited, and then Methos made his reappearance in her life less than two years later. Duncan and Lily as a couple did not last - they cared deeply for each other, but centuries apart living different lives brought them to the conclusion that they were not meant to be. Still, they remain close friends.
> 
> The connection between Lily and Methos, however, has always been undeniable - even when they try to deny it themselves. Then came the near-apocalypse with Kronos, epic romance engaged, and they lived more-or-less-happily ever after... (see story: Lost to Each Other)
> 
> Until the Doctor appears (see story: Entrapment). Well, more accurately until Lily is abducted by an alien collective who choose her for companion as appreciation for the Doctor saving the universe. A lot. As they dangle the lives of Methos, Duncan, and Lily agree to travel with the Doctor, she acquiesces rather than risk their lives. Downside choice is that they managed to select someone who is both what the Doctor needs, and what he wants. And she, in time, cannot ignore how drawn she is to him. Eventually their feelings take hold and they give in to them. They marry, and travel, and save the universe almost as much as they endanger it.  
> Lily's time in the Tardis comes to an end... for a time. The Doctor regenerates, and eventually returns to her for more travel. By now they've been together off an on for over 150 years. It's not an easy life for either of them, but it's not one either is willing to give up permanently. As of right now, however, they're on a break. Methos and Lily have never really 'broken up' as The Doctor always returns her to him within a reasonable amount of time. Still, as knowledge of the universe expands for humanity, there's more attention paid to life on Earth which is more than normal. Two immortals, one who is married to a Time Lord and the other who is over 5,000 years old, have a difficult time staying away from everyone's radar.
> 
> This is the start of a new extension of Lily's life. She recently spent time inside a covert organization's desert installation with a view to extracting information from her, via Loki (see story: Extraction). 
> 
> Current Lily Connors Stories (In Chronological Order):  
> Lost to Each Other  
> Entrapment  
> Mythos  
> False Regeneration  
> *BIG TIME GAP*  
> Extraction  
> Captivity
> 
> Upcoming Stories:  
> Revenge of the Horsemen (10th Doctor)  
> Stolen Thoughts / The Watchers (10th Doctor)  
> Only Human (10th Doctor)  
> The Last Immortal (10th Doctor & Methos)  
> Reunited (11th Doctor)  
> Planet of the Angels (11th Doctor & River Song)  
> Don't Lose Your Head(less Monks) (11th Doctor & Methos)  
> A Life Worth Saving (MCU Loki, Thor & 11th Doctor)  
> Don't Cross the Mages (MCU Loki, Thor & 10th Doctor)  
> Return of the Angels (MCU Loki, Thor, 11th Doctor & Methos)

Methos’ arm draped over Lily’s side as he kissed her shoulder.  
“It’s good having you back,” he murmured.  
She smiled, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing his fingertips. “It’s good being back. Nice to know you still miss me when I’m away.”  
“Always,” he whispered, kissing his way up her neck, then nibbling her earlobe. “It’s never as long for me as it is for you, anyway.”  
Lily turned around, running a hand down his cheek, then kissing him softly. “And I’ll always come back.”  
They both jolted upright and looked to the door at the sound of footsteps in the hall.  
“I thought everyone was still gone?” Lily whispered.  
“They are,” Methos confirmed. “Not due back for three days.”  
Methos slid out of bed and Lily followed. She plucked her dressing gown from off the floor as Methos reached under the bed and removed their swords. As soon as she’d wrapped her gown around herself, Methos passed her the swords. He pulled on his lounge pants and she passed him back his broadsword. There was a jiggle of the door handle, and they both raised their weapons, ready to strike.  
The doors flew open and before them stood a huddle of men in heavy armour with long spears.   
“Are we being invaded by modern vikings?” Methos quipped.  
“The girl is the priority,” one of the soldiers stated.   
“The girl has a name,” Lily replied. “And if you harm the man, she will end you.”  
Two of the soldiers snickered, but their leader remained stoic. “We do not desire to harm either of you.”  
“Really?” Methos cut in. “So the breaking into our home, armed and plated, is just what? A clever ruse?”  
“Not so clever,” Lily added. “The armour gives you away. You’re from Asgard.”  
The men appeared taken aback by her knowledge and Lily smiled.   
“I have a difficult time believing Thor or Loki would send armed guards to me, especially to break into my home.”  
“The prince did not send us, my lady,” came the reply.  
“Oh, it’s ‘my lady’ now, is it? Do you say that to all the girls when you’re getting ready to abduct them?”  
Methos shot her a look.   
The commander straightened himself. “We did not come here to--”  
“Spare me,” Lily interrupted. “Who sent you and for what purpose?”  
“The Allfather commanded,” one of the soldier’s began and his commander slapped him on the shoulder.  
“He didn’t tell them,” Lily murmured.   
“Not good,” Methos replied under his breath.  
“You are to come with us, my lady,” the leader said.  
“And if I refuse?”  
In a flash, one of the soldiers flung his spear at Methos. Methos, quick as ever, deflected the spear with his sword as he shifted aside, moving closer to Lily.  
“You recall what I just said about harming him,” Lily spat.   
The commander nodded. “We do not desire bloodshed.”  
“Very well,” Lily said, casting one more look to Methos. He locked eyes with her and nodded. She tossed him her sword and he caught it. “Keep the bed warm for me,” she smiled wanly.  
“Always,” he returned.  
The commander took her by the arm and the others boxed her in as they backed out of the room. Once outside, they led Lily to a patch of scorched earth where they were lifted almost instantly in a flash from the ground to the outside of Asgard’s palace citadel.  
Lily no sooner opened her mouth to speak than the commander backhanded her as two others held her firm and a third placed a metal gag around her head. They then trussed her up with strong cord and dragged her into the palace. She put up little fight, but the men were not at all gentle with her. By the time she was dropped on the dais in front of the throne she ached from head to toe.  
“Welcome, my lady,” the Allfather said. He opened his mouth to speak further when the doors to the throne room were flung open. His son and adopted son strode into the hall. Odin nodded to one of the guards who pulled Lily to the side of the throne as they approached.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki’s eyes widened when he looked to the dais and saw her there. Thor, ever on his heels whenever they went before the allfather (if not positioning himself between them), seemed not to notice her identity instantly as Loki did.  
“Father,” Thor boomed as he moved past Loki and ascended the first few stairs. “What is this?”  
Odin gazed at his son as though contemplating the best reply. Meanwhile, the woman lifted her head, shaking her hair back and looking up first toward Thor, then Loki. Her eyes pleaded. She had been bound, her arms pinned behind her and her legs trussed together from ankle to knee. There was a bruise on her neck near the collarbone and her right cheek flushed a deep pink from having been struck. The gag on her mouth Loki knew all too well. Somehow they had altered it to fit around her smaller head, and the metal restraint covered from just under her nose to below her chin. Loki felt the rage building within and squeezed his fist, digging his nails into his palm to keep from yelling.  
“I have need of this young woman,” Odin finally replied.   
“And this is how we interact with those whom we require assistance from?” Thor questioned.  
“The restraints were an unfortunate necessity.”  
“Why her?” Loki snarled.  
Odin shifted his gaze to Loki, but before he replied,Thor cut in.  
“Has she injured you? Threatened us in any way? Committed some crime against our people?”  
Odin looked back to Thor and his answer did not require words. Thor breathed deep, his nostrils flaring. He turned to Loki and nodded. Loki moved up the stairs to the dais toward the woman. Two guards stepped forward and were halted by Thor’s voice.  
“If you stand between my brother and that woman, you will have me to answer to. Let him pass.”  
The guards looked to Odin, who nodded, and Loki made his way to her.  
Thor continued, “Why did you say nothing of this to us? Did you think we would not discover this poorly executed kidnapping of someone who has done us no harm?”  
Odin’s reply was a half-hearted apology. Loki heard little and cared less. He knelt before Lily and reached his hands behind her back. As he tugged at the ropes, they released in his hands. Glancing briefly into her eyes, he gave a small smile and she winked. He pulled one of his daggers and quickly sliced through her leg restraints. Bringing her hands in front and massaging her wrists, Loki reached behind her head and unclasped the gag. When it released, he tossed it away, skidding and clanking across the floor.  
Odin and Thor turned toward them as Loki lifted Lily in his arms. Thor nodded to his brother, and Loki returned it, not looking to Odin at all. He sailed down the steps and out of the hall as fast as he could without seeming to rush.   
As they moved through the corridors, Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, leaning her head on his chest. Once he knew they were alone and unobserved, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.   
“Thank you,” she whispered.   
“I do not deserve your thanks,” he said softly. “How did this occur?”  
“Where are we going?” She murmured.  
“I’m taking you to the healing room. We’ll be alone there, and I can mend your injuries. The physical ones at least.”  
Lily sighed and ran a hand through the hair at the base of his skull. “I’ll tell you there.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lily just made it through her tale to Loki when Thor entered the healing room, flanked by two guards. Loki sat beside her on one of the long couches, but stood as his brother and the guards approached.  
“What is this?”  
Thor looked down on Lily, ignoring Loki. “I am sorry, my lady, but you must be moved to a more secure location.”  
Lily was on her feet and in front of Loki before he could strike his brother, though a string of profanities had already escaped his lips.   
“Has the allfather been gracious enough to grant me knowledge of why I am here, or why I am to be imprisoned?”  
The look in Thor’s eyes told her all she needed to know. The allfather had turned to stone even before his treasured son and Thor only acted on Odin’s designs out of loyalty and, she suspected, confidence that the allfather knew something he did not.  
Lily nodded to him and stepped forward to be led away, but Loki grabbed her arm.  
“No,” he said, barely above a whisper.   
“It seems I must go where I am bid, my prince,” she said without turning to look back at him. “Thank you for tending to me.”  
She felt Loki’s blood pulsing through his hand, and the chill that ran through it. For a second she feared he would take the entire room out, Thor included, but he released her arm.  
“As you wish,” he breathed.   
Lily shifted past Thor without looking at him and the guards led her out of the room. She was guided down several long, open air corridors. Occasional glances showed her a shimmering city of golden spires, illuminated by firelights and the brightness of a large moon reflecting off its surfaces. Lily followed the guards up a flight of stairs and another corridor before being guided down one long hallway with a single set of doors at the end. Two more guards stood before the doors and opened them as Lily approached.   
As the doors opened, Lily could see the room was a large bedroom with a canopied bed in the center against a wall, and open-air archways along one ‘wall,’ similar to the floor to ceiling windows with french doors that were in several of the rooms back in her home with Methos. As this thought struck her, Lily’s throat clenched and she struggled to push back tears. Taking her first step into the room, she returned to her proper demeanour almost instantly.   
To her right, beside a large wardrobe, stood two women. One obviously a warrior, the other more regal, and older. Lily recalled from Thor’s file something about a woman warrior, but she could not recall the name. The other, tall, regal, and hair almost the same color as Thor’s she did not need to search for the name, or the title.   
Lily curtseyed, nodding to the woman. “Lady Frigga,” she said. “To what do I owe the honour?”  
Frigga gave a small bow to Lily. “It is we who are honored by your presence, lady Lily. I am sorry your accommodations are not so inviting as we might have desired them to be.”  
Lily glanced around the room before returning her gaze to Frigga. “The accommodations seem sufficient. The manner of my arrival and treatment thus far have not been.”  
Frigga pursed her lips as though biting back a reply. She gestured to the other woman. “May I present the lady Sif, one of our finest warriors.”  
Sif nodded to Lily, who returned her nod with a small bow. “And are you here to stand guard over me, or to protect the queen, my lady?”  
Sif opened her mouth to reply, but Frigga took a step toward Lily, cutting in. “She is merely here to greet you.”  
Lily ignored Frigga, keeping her focus on Sif. “No.” She smiled, shaking her head. “That’s not what she is here for. And I do not appreciate being lied to.”  
“And yet you are comfortable being around Loki,” Sif clipped. “If his tales are to be believed.”  
The smile did not leave Lily’s face, but her eyes lost all warmth at the mention of Loki. She continued to gaze at Sif who became visibly uncomfortable under her scrutiny, though Sif’s own pride would not allow her to look away.   
Frigga had moved to the far side of the room and, pretending to be oblivious to the tension, began describing Lily’s amenities to her. A changing room, with a large tub for bathing, a variation on a sink that lay somewhere between modernity and a basin, an indication that servants would change her bedding and replace towels, a gesture to the wardrobe where attire had been chosen for her. All of this Lily heard, but her gaze remained fixed on Sif.   
“And how long am I to remain here?” Lily finally interrupted Frigga’s speech.  
“That is not for me to say,” Frigga said. She moved back toward Lily and Sif, placing herself off to the side but between them. “Though I can make an enquiry if you wish.”  
“Not necessary. And what am I to do for meals?” Here, Lily looked back to Frigga, and saw in her periphery Sif clench up, then sigh a release.  
“Most will be brought to you, however there may be occasion to dine with myself or my sons if you desire.”  
“How gracious,” Lily said softly. “And otherwise?”  
“You are to remain here,” Sif replied. “Unless your presence is requested by the allfather.”  
Lily looked back to Sif. “And may I have visitors?”  
“No.”  
“Then you two should go,” Lily clipped.   
“My lady,” Frigga began.  
“Now,” Lily said. “Or you may find why the allfather considers me to be so dangerous.”  
Frigga bowed to her and Sif nodded. Lily followed them with her gaze as they left her. Hearing the clank of armour as her guards positioned themselves outside the door, the last thing she heard as the doors closed was Sif mutter something about ‘a very bad idea.’  
Lily couldn’t help smiling at that, but her smile soon faded as she turned to survey the room and her situation. Moving to the arched wall, she looked out beyond her prison room. Looking down, she released a hollow laugh. The walls were straight and gauging the angle to try to drop down another floor without knowing what was there was not a pleasant idea right now. Over a hundred foot drop awaited her should she jump straight down. And she wasn’t yet prepared to have it known that while the jump would kill her, it wouldn’t be a permanent death. No other means of escape from the room was available, besides rushing the guarded door which would again likely result in temporary fatality.   
As she continued to look out over the landscape, she felt herself begin to break, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. She clutched one of the archway pillars to keep herself upright. Giving in to the frustration, she let her tears fall freely but quietly as her body trembled. What she did not see was a shadow lurking behind her, silent and observant.   
Alone in his own chambers, Loki looked through his double at the weeping woman. A fire seemed to burn in his chest as knots wove themselves through his insides. He wanted to rush to her, to pull her into his arms, and to destroy anything that had caused her this pain. Did he count among those who had caused this? Though he had nothing to do with her abduction, and had been prepared to kill the guards who came for her, had their connection and his changes since returning to Asgard fueled Odin’s desire to take her? He knew there must be something else, but watching her cry her release and yet be so restrained, he could not help the guilt creeping within himself. Guilt had become almost a foreign emotion to him, but it flooded back now and he found himself pressing the double forward towards her, softly saying her name.  
Lily heard her name, barely a whisper, almost as though the wind had murmured it. She straightened up and turned to look behind her, but there was nothing there.  
“Coward,” Loki murmured to himself.   
He flexed his hands and turned about several times. When he pressed a double into her room again, Lily lay on the bed, face down, pressing her face into a pillow. From her breathing Loki saw she still cried, but was trying to control it. He tilted his head to the side, taking in her form, yearning to say something. Yet he could not interrupt this moment. She needed this release to be unwitnessed, and uninterrupted. He could not fulfill the first need anymore, thus he vowed to wait until she stilled. A few moments later, her breathing had calmed and she wiped a hand over her face, then used the pillow to rub off the rest of her tears. She flipped the pillow over and sighed, a sign of release and returning composure.  
Loki’s double took a silent step closer to the bed.   
“My lady,” he said, his voice low, trying to be soothing.  
Lily raised herself up but did not turn. “Loki?”  
Hearing his name from her lips with such pain, and yet hope in her tone made him tremble. He fought the impulse to make the double disappear and run to her himself, consequences be damned.   
“Tell me what you need.”  
Lily began to laugh, a hollow, sad sound that made Loki ache. When she turned and saw the double, she moved for him. Loki’s words came in a rush.  
“I’m not really here. I want to be though. If you say the word I will come to you in an instant.”  
Lily’s eyes lit up but she shook her head. “You can’t. Not now. I’ve been barred from having visitors.”  
“I know. Thor said--”  
“Please.” Again the pain mingled with hope in her voice, and again Loki’s insides drowned in guilt. “Please don’t speak of him.”  
Loki studied her. “You thought you could trust him.”  
“I cannot afford to trust anyone right now.” Her voice had become hollow like her laugh.  
“Anyone?” He echoed, fearing the response.   
Lily shut down; he saw it in her eyes just before her gaze dropped.   
Loki’s double shimmered and disappeared. He was out the door and running through corridors before his thoughts caught up with him. He should have taken his heavy boots and armour off first. He should have taken some rope from somewhere. No time for that now.   
Running up the stairs, he mapped the area directly above her using a double. The jump down would have to be precise, but he had made more difficult leaps. With a mental thank you to the universe for not having run across anyone in his path, Loki reached the archways in the level directly above Lily’s room. He took one look behind, then turned back to the open air. His movements had become almost silent, his breathing stilled. Standing on the very edge, Loki looked down once to gauge the distance and angle. He then turned to face the corridor, and dropped himself off the edge. He grabbed the floor briefly, then swung his body out at a slight angle, and dropped again. He landed with a small thud on Lily’s floor. There was a pillar closer to him than anticipated, and he had to wrap his arm around it instantly to keep from smacking into it and falling back, but otherwise his entrance was near perfect. Regaining his balance, he strode into the room toward Lily.  
She still sat on the bed, her head bowed.  
“You shouldn’t have come,” she said, unmoving.   
“There are things in my life I should not have done,” he said with a low chuckle. “This is one I am certain I should.” He took a step closer to her and she raised her head. Her eyes were still red from crying, but it was the hollowness in them that showed the depth of her pain.   
“Tell me what it is you need, and I will do it… or just speak to me.”  
Lily flinched. “I cannot do either. I am sick of words.”  
Loki sat beside her on the bed. He brushed a section of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Then we will not speak.”  
She looked into his eyes, piercing a place deep within he thought had been lost to him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Rising, Lily moved to the room with the bath. Loki rose just after her and went to the wardrobe. He scanned through the clothes and found a burgundy dressing gown. Striding to the bathing room, he leaned in the open door frame and held the gown out. Lily had splashed water on her face from the basin sink and was dabbing it with a towel. She turned to him and took the gown, nodding.  
Loki turned around and moved toward the bed, pulling off his plated arm guards, vest, and tunic. He sat on a corner of the bed and pulled off his boots as well. Lily emerged, finishing a tie on the inside of her dressing gown.   
Loki’s eyes flashed briefly with his arousal as he glanced at her thighs, but he pushed the thought aside as his gaze climbed to her face. She seemed to tremble with vulnerability and yet there was a strength, a power deep inside, that somehow radiated from her as well.   
Lily padded over to the bed and crawled up toward the pillows. Loki shifted himself back to meet her. She pulled a clip out of her hair and snapped it onto the edge of a pillow. When she lay on her side facing the door, Loki lay on his side behind her. Hesitantly, he placed an arm on her waist. When she shifted her body back to press against his, he moved his arm to enclose around her. He felt her breathing steady as she pressed against him, and her heartbeat slow as she relaxed her muscles.   
After a few moments one of her feet brushed up and down on his leg. Loki opened his mouth to speak, then simply bent his head and kissed her shoulder, then the back of her head. They did not speak, and he could tell from her breathing pattern that it took several hours for her to fall asleep, but they lay still and quiet all that time. When Lily finally drifted off to sleep, Loki sighed, realizing he had never felt so at peace in his entire life -- and terrified it could not last.   
He left her at dawn, silent and watchful of her form. She had awoken, he knew that, but she did not speak when he rose from her bed, nor as he turned to give her one last look before dropping himself down to the level below her. To speak would have broken the spell, and neither of them could bare it to happen of their own accord.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days passed before he saw her again. He held himself in check during that time by remembering the hollow look in her eyes as she gazed at him that first night. She needed time to adjust to this captivity, and time to reconcile the idea that while Loki could take her out of the palace, he could not take her back to earth. In this manner, she was more a prisoner here than when they were captive together. Yet after those two days, he knew he must see her.

Standing under the archway, Lily gazed out at the landscape. Beyond the spires of the citadel and its surrounding city, Asgard was filled with rugged cliffs, sharp waterfalls, and immense greenery. Hearing purposeful footsteps approaching her, she shifted herself slightly away from the open area toward a pillar. Leaning, she pressed back into Loki’s chest as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“This really is a beautiful place,” she murmured. “I’ve seen few prisons so verdant.”  
His body stiffened, but he did not release her.   
“I’m sorry,” she said, running a hand along his plated arms as they pulled her closer. “I wanted to be in a better mood when I finally saw this place. And I must admit its beauty is not lost on me, regardless of the circumstances.”  
She knew Loki had mixed feelings about his home, ever since finding out it was never entirely such, and didn’t want to taint his impressions further.  
“So you believed we’d see each other again,” he whispered. “Here.”  
“I hoped. Though the circumstances were quite different in my mind.” She entangled one of her hands in his.   
“You hold your powers of seduction in great esteem.”  
“Not seduction,” she smiled. “That’s never what it was. Seduction is a weak motive, and based on insecurity.”  
There was a pause, and Loki bent his head, resting his on the top of hers as a breeze blew a cool wind through the open hall.  
“You want me to say it, don’t you?” She said, mock exasperation in her tone. He chuckled softly, then silenced. She shook her head, an effect that seemed more like nuzzling his chest than active frustration. “Fine,” she finally said.   
Lily pulled away to turn around and face him. Looking up into his sparkling eyes as the light shifted to from blue hued orange, she ran a hand down his face. “I wanted to know you better. Seeing the man beneath your rage, beneath the sorrow and anguish, I knew what could be possible for you. I hoped you felt enough of that to find it in yourself and bring it out. Plus,” she added with a wink, “I just really like looking at you.”   
She flicked his hair with her fingers as he grinned. As he pulled her closer, she draped her arms around his shoulders.   
“You did make me a promise when we parted,” he added, and Lily thought she saw a blush in his cheeks.  
“I did,” she agreed, and before she could continue his lips were on hers. He leaned into her, pressing her back against the pillar as his arms held her waist firmly to his. She gave herself a moment to indulge him (and her own desires) before tugging the hair at the base of his skull, signaling him to release her.   
When he pulled away the passion inflamed his look and Lily had to shut her eyes for a second to keep his burning desire from overwhelming her. She felt it as well, but this was not the time.  
“Loki,” she breathed, eyes still closed. She felt his grip loosen on her waist and fall away. When she opened her eyes his look was a mixture of reproachful dissatisfaction and confusion.   
“I keep my promises,” she stated openly, placing her own hand on one of his hips. “And I have every intention of fulfilling the one I made to you. Just not now.”   
She could see the question formed before he asked it. “It’s nothing to do with us. If our meeting again had been more... informal, I would be making good on that promise already.”   
She wasn’t smiling, but her every move and breath was purposeful in displaying her desire.   
“Then why?” He whispered as though speaking too loud would break him.  
“Because I am a prisoner.”   
He flinched as though slapped, but then nodded.  
“Make no mistake,” she said. “I blame no one but Odin for my current, situation, let us call it for now. But even with our brief time together before, you must understand how this affects me.” Again, a nod. “And would you not rather I fulfill that promise as intended, freely and fully, without the weight of captivity, and possibly worse, hanging on me?”  
Lily was not pleading, but explaining plainly. She kept one hand firmly on Loki’s hip, running her thumb along it until he took that hand away with his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.  
“Of course,” he answered, bringing her hand down, but still grasping it as he reached out with his other hand to tuck a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. “I’m typically accustomed to a certain amount of placating and...”  
“Service?”  
He smiled, checked. “I am a spoiled prince.”  
Lily gestured to the open hall. “The palace rather gave that away.” He chuckled and she moved her head to place a quick kiss on the palm that now cradled her face. “Spoiled prince I don’t have a problem with for the time being. It’s the spoiled king giving me issues.”  
“And keeping me from getting what I want.”  
“Both of us,” she corrected.  
Loki leaned his head down, placing his forehead to hers. “You will not remain captive here for long,” he promised.  
“I will not. But I don’t want you ruining the repairs you’ve been making with them, and yourself, for my sake.”  
“I want it,” he said.  
“I know,” Lily replied before tilting her head up and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her. When their kiss broke, he held her still and she whispered in his ear. “And that is exactly why you must let me figure this out.”  
He set her down and backed away, eyeing her, wounded.   
“I will not keep you from my plans, nor ignore any righteous involvement on your part, or Thor’s, in getting me out of this mess. But you cannot take action separately, on my behalf or of your own accord, all right?”  
She could see the rebellion in his eyes, and watched as he pushed it back. “Agreed,” he finally gave in.  
“Thank you. Now for the tricky bit.”  
Loki raised an eyebrow.   
“How much does the Allfather know about us?”  
“Only that we were captive together, that I desire you, and that you had an effect on me.”  
“A noticeable one?”  
Loki shifted past her to himself gaze out of the palace to the lands beyond.   
Lily paused for a moment before pressing on. “That much? Does he know why?”  
“He may have suspicions, but I never told him. Only Thor guesses the fullness of your effect, and he would not divulge it.”  
“See,” she said as she playfully nudged him with her elbow. “He values your feelings, and your loyalty.”  
“You want us to remain... unentangled,” Loki said softly.  
“Until I can get a better gauge of the situation, it is the best course of action. The more attached we seem to be to each other--”  
“The greater leverage he has over us.”  
“If he believes he has correctly gauged the level of our attachment it will be all the more impactful when he sees the truth.”  
“And what is the truth?” Loki gazed down to her.   
“You tell me,” she said, looking up to meet his gaze.  
“I nearly begged Heimdall once to find you for me. The need to know where you were, if you thought of me as I have you... I held my tongue and kept my pride, but always my thoughts would turn to you when I least expected. I believed, foolishly, that over time you would fade from me and I would return to what I was before knowing you. Each time I stumbled, every instance that tempted me toward malice or deceit, I thought of you. How have you done this to me?”  
His tone demanded, and yet his voice shook.   
Lily turned to him, again taking his hands in hers as she looked up at him. “I trusted you, and in so doing emboldened you to trust yourself. Not the man the allfather projects on you, not the man you think others see, the villain or the fallen son. I see what you have been and I accept it, while encouraging you to see yourself as you are -- as so much more than you want to believe you could be.”  
“Yet you would not stay with me before, when I needed you most.”  
“If I’d have stayed, I would have become a crutch to you and eventually you would have grown to resent me and potentially rejected our trust.”  
“I am still seen as a threat here,” he murmured.  
“And so you may remain for some time. I cannot undo your past, Loki. Nor can you. Yet there is trust enough to allow you freedom of the realm now. Do not gauge your own growth by how others adapt, or don’t.”  
“I simply do not wish to wear a mask with you,” he returned, smoothing a hand down her back.  
“If we are alone, you do not need to.”  
Loki tilted his head down and whispered in her ear. “And if I wanted to take you on the dais, before the throne of Asgard, in front of the court and the warriors--”  
“Not while I am a prisoner in this place,” Lily growled.  
Loki pulled back, a devious look in his eye. “And when you are not?”  
“Your choice.”  
He studied her. “I cannot tell if you entirely mean that or not. It is infuriating... and intoxicating.”  
“A girl must have a bit of an air of mystery about her,” she smiled.   
“Very well. We shall hold the veil of mystery before everyone, for a time.”  
Lily gave a single nod, then stepped back from him. She still held one of his hands, and moved them into a more proper escorting position. He shifted to her side and they began the walk back to the rooms Odin had confined her to. She was allowed out twice a day to selective areas of the palace, and always with guards. Loki had convinced Thor to allow him a few moments alone with her under the pretense of assisting Odin with his inquiries, given their previous knowledge of each other. Nothing could have been further from his true motives, and Thor knew it. Yet he had granted Loki this time and as the pair rounded the corner, Loki offered Thor a nod of appreciation. Thor did not smile but his eyes shone as he took Lily’s hand from Loki.  
“Your charge,” Loki said casually.  
“Were you able to convince her, brother?” Thor asked, concerned.  
“She’s standing right here,” Lily clipped.   
“See for yourself,” Loki grinned and moved past the two of them and away down the hall. Turning a corner, he cast one quick glance back and gave the smallest smile to Lily.  
Lily and Thor proceeded toward her rooms.   
“May I ask you something,” Lily said softly as their footfalls echoed through the long halls.  
“Of course.”  
“What does the allfather know of me?”  
She felt Thor’s body tense through his hand, and then release as he exhaled slowly. “In truth, my lady, he has divulged little to me despite my attempts to obtain answers.”  
“But he has told you some?”  
“All I know is that he seeks your knowledge of something, and has seen fit to wait out your giving of this information.”  
Lily considered before replying. “So he knows little of me personally, and has desires more on what I know than who I am.”  
Thor nodded.  
“And if the information he seeks is not given to him?”  
Thor licked his lips. “My lady, the allfather is a patient man, but...”  
“Speak not to me of patience. Your definition, and your father’s, would likely differ greatly from mine.”  
They arrived at the doors to her room where two guards appeared to flank them.   
“Indeed, I cannot pretend to know what you might have endured in the past. Though I hope in this instance you will find the experience not terribly taxing.”  
Lily turned to face him at the doors. “So no chance of you zipping me back to my home just for kicks, huh?”  
She smiled as Thor’s look darkened. The guards opened her doors and she turned away from him, sailing inside and not looking back.


End file.
